


Очередная душа на продажу

by Tykki



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изабелла наблюдает за Хоук всё время их знакомства.<br/>Предупреждение: Условно канонная смерть персонажа (в смысле, она может случаться в одном из вариантов игры).</p>
<p>Для тех, кто играли: в основном здесь недобрые выборы Хоук.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очередная душа на продажу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Pouch of Pebbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743244) by [loquaciousquark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loquaciousquark/pseuds/loquaciousquark). 



Все души имеют свою цену.  
Этот урок Изабелла выучивает одним из первых. Она видела, как людей продают за меч, монеты или что-то ещё, за обещания, что не сияют во тьме, но звучат хлопком стиснутых рук в перчатках. Сама она уходит с молотка за песню и чужую веру, и холодный звон серебра освящает сделку. Нет ничего более жестокого, чем это, думает Изабелла, и выкупает себя клинком, и словом, и кораблём. Нет ничего проще, чем это.  
Все души имеют свою цену. У Изабеллы она всего лишь дешевле остальных.  
  
Изабелла любит море. Оно холодно, и дико, и честно так, как редко что сейчас честно в мире, так что если летняя буря поглотит её корабль и команду, Изабелла… не станет держать на неё зла. Море устанавливает высокую цену за свободу в нём, и никто из моряков не отправляется в плавание, не узнав этого, не поняв, что однажды после багряного заката море возьмёт своё обратно. И это так прямолинейно. Ясная сделка; выбор без принуждения.  
Как хорошо, что морю всё равно, как тебя зовут. Она берёт себе новое имя, прокладывает новый курс с новым небом над головой, и, когда волны бросают к её ногам белые звёзды, задаётся вопросом, есть ли в мире столько золота, чтобы хватило купить её парящую душу.  
И, право, так удобно, что море, ставшее для многих могилой, для неё почти что родной дом.  
  
Хоук, как поражённо думает Изабелла, подобна морю. Эта мысль мимолётно посещает её в первую ночь их знакомства — но когда Хайдер лежит мёртвым на полу, и земля под ногами содрогается от силы неукрощённой магии, и Хоук оборачивается к ней и  _смотрит_ … в этих глазах бушует шторм, такой же опасный, как те, сквозь которые плавала Изабелла, и, похоже, сама Хоук об этом не знает. Эта женщина потопит миры; эта женщина будет вздыматься, вздыматься и вздыматься безо всякого отлива, и когда она покончит с городом, здесь останутся лишь кости и безглазые глубинные рыбы, а весь свет потухнет.  
Изабелла усмехается, упирает руки в боки, подходит ближе, чтобы чувствовать запах молний.  
Она всегда любила морские шторма.  
  
Одну за другой, Хоук покупает души для своей коллекции: амулет — для эльфийки, защита — для раба, полуночная встреча и разбитое сердце — для отступника со старыми картами. Они отправляются на Глубинные Тропы, и брат Хоук падает с небосклона в могильный мрак, и прилив в глазах Хоук всё нарастает. Андерс просит высокую цену — горькую чашу и раннюю смерть, но душа брата дорогого стоит, даже в этом месте, и когда Карвер уходит во тьму, Изабелла понимает, что не в первый и не в последний раз Хоук расплачивается непомерно щедро.  
Не то чтобы сердце её разбивается. Не то чтобы волна отливает, а шторм стихает — нет. Он просто замерзает, и тонкая корка льда прячет сердце, которым Хоук владела до того, как продала его за скорбь, как купила его за кровь. Изабелле хочется разбить лёд, увидеть Хоук без покровов горя и гнева — но сложно мухлевать, когда не знаешь, в какую играешь игру, и потому пиратка только выжидает, и гадает про себя, и смотрит, как всё сильнее зарастают льдом уязвимые места.  
  
Долгое время Изабелла считает, что Хоук не такая, как другие. Не только как Изабелла — как все эти жалкие душонки, которые торгуют жизнями и живым товаром и которым деньги важнее  _разумных существ_. Хоук едва ли из тех, кому есть дело до подобных мелочных забот, особенно когда город разрывается на части из-за мирно ведущих себя кунари, да и, в любом случае, ей для таких вещей никогда не хватало  _терпения_. Резкое слово, рассерженный взгляд — и пред ней падают ниц; Изабелле сложно представить, что она могла бы сидеть и считать бронзовые монеты при тусклом свете свечи, пока фитиль не догорит дотла.  
Изабелле это нравится.  
Ей нравится Хоук, как бы ни жгло её прикосновение, и однажды вечером в особняке, украшенном так же скудно, как и его владелица, Изабелла ей так и говорит. Хоук улыбается, Хоук  _краснеет_ , заливаясь совсем неярким румянцем на щеках и горле, а когда Изабелла цепляет пальцем халат и подтягивает её ближе, Хоук издаёт тихий забавный смешок — и выгибается навстречу.  
Изабелла не знала, что Хоук умеет так изгибаться. Она не знала, и что Хоук умеет так смеяться, и надолго этой ночью делом чести становится добиться от неё как можно больше и того, и другого. Хорошая получается ночь. Серьёзно, хорошая ночь, а когда наступает утро, то…  
 _«Ты же не примешиваешь к этому какие-то там чувства?»  
«Конечно, нет»._  
Конечно, нет — и больше они об этой лжи не говорят.  
  
После этого Изабелла понимает. Понимает, что если Хоук не такая как остальные, это еще не значит, что она не лжёт себе точно так же, не лжёт своим друзьям, и Наместнику, и Мередит, и Орсино, и всему проклятому городу, падающему к её ногам. Дело, может, и не в деньгах — но Хоук точно так же приторговывает душами, покупая их для собственных нужд и продавая, когда закончит, не из жестокости, но из холодного расчёта, из необходимости, из-за взгляда кого-то, кто стоит далеко и высоко над её подопечными.  
У такой женщины не может быть друзей. Однажды ночью, ещё не пьяная, но уже и не трезвая, она говорит об этом Изабелле. Фенрис — это клинок, полезный, умелый и отстранённо не заинтересованный в чём-то ещё. Авелин знакома с ней слишком давно, и ей ли не знать, что такой дружбы лучше не заводить; Мерриль слишком опасна, чтобы ей довериться. Варрик не знает, с какой бы стороны выгодней продать такую дружбу, а Хоук не заинтересована в том, чтобы её продавали — какая ирония, думает Изабелла, и не говорит ни слова. А Андерс…  
Андерс влюблён в женщину, а Хоук — это морской шторм.  
  
Андерс переезжает из Клоаки. Это происходит внезапно и удивляет даже Хоук, но в них обоих нет места сомнениям, а если даже и есть, с Изабеллой они ими не делятся.  
Не то чтоб ей это…  _докучает_ , не так, как докучает стрела, попавшая в руку, но Изабелла хотя бы привычна к ноющим старым ссадинам, так нормально и не зажившим, а Хоук — рана, которая за это время могла бы зарубцеваться как минимум дважды. Изабелла не сожалеет ни о чём, ни о том, что выбирала, ни о том, кого любила, ни о том даже, какую боль терпела; и она совсем не в претензии из-за того, на какую дорогу ступил каждый из этих двоих.  
И всё-таки…  
И всё-таки, она наблюдает, как Хоук берёт Андерса под крыло, не для того чтобы защитить, но чтобы присматривать, и стеречь, и опутывать, и подавлять, потому что Хоук не доверяет никому, а её зоркие ястребиные глаза различают опасность с расстояния в тысячу футов. Андерс  _опасен_ , и он страдает, Хоук опасна, и она страдает, а Изабелла — самое близкое к другу, что остался у них обоих, даже если она и не создана для дружбы. Она старается слушать, когда может, и она навещает Андерса, и она ходит на Берег с Хоук, и она рассказывает вульгарные шутки и обнимает их обоих за плечи так, словно они счастливы.  
Но всё же она — не врач, а за исцеление некоторых ран платить приходится слишком дорого.  
  
Все души имеют свою цену. Андерс продаёт душу за драконий камень и селитру. Хоук выкупает её ударом узкого лезвия меж лопаток, и когда он наконец умирает, она выпрямляет спину, задирает подбородок и смотрит на город, лежащий у её ног, молящий её о помощи и жаждущий её крови. Молнии бьют с неба и из её глаз, опасные, холодные и ослепительные, и Изабелла достаточно знает о штормах, чтобы понять: этот ветер слишком неистов и долго по нему плыть не удастся, если только не хочешь сломать себе мачту.  
А что до Хоук…  
А что до Хоук, хотя всё это вроде как ради города и того, что у неё осталось от семьи, у Хоук и у Изабеллы семьи сгинули давным-давно, и теперь есть только прах и кости. Семь лет прошло, и город наконец-то отыскал цену души Хоук: трон и корона, сделанная из такого же прочного материала, что и сама Хоук, выкованная для несгибаемой цели и ледяной уверенности.  
Когда-то давно был тихий, смущённый смех, улыбка, румянец…  
Но цена слишком высока, чтобы позволить уцелеть таким вещам, не тогда, когда с помощью Хоук она взлетела к недостижимым стандартам её собственных убеждений. Каменный идол Мередит покрывается трещинами и разлетается на части; прилив поднимается выше; новый идол, живой и безупречный, занимает её место. Так что Изабелла сражается, и убивает, и утирает кровь с лица в последний раз, а когда всё кончено, она шлёт Хоук усмешку и отворачивается, уходя прочь с дороги от молнии. У Изабеллы нет корабля — или команды, если уж на то пошло, - но это не страшно. Она выживала и раньше. Выживет и сейчас.  
Все души имеют свою цену. Не все из них покупаются деньгами. Не за все из них стоит платить.  
  
Ей бы хотелось…  
Прочь все сожаления.


End file.
